clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Robins
The national leader of the sims world and everyone’s favourite politician. Taylor lived in the dream house with his wife Emily , his three daughters, Indigo, Violet and Faith. Along with his (cousins??) Jessy and Roxy and Frankie the cat. Teen Days Taylor and Roxy moved into Jessy’s neighbourhood and Jessy met Taylor at school. One night they decided to go out on a date but Taylor ditched Jessy. This intern made Jessy really upset and she started to hang out with Roxy. One day they were both at the dream house and Taylor was flirting with Jessy, which made Roxy very mad. Jessy ultimately chose Roxy. Taylor became friends with Jessy when they were late into their teen-hood, which is how he met her little sister(and his future wife), Emily. Emily was very popular and very attractive. Taylor developed a crush on Emily and vice versa. Emily also liked another boy named Corey and didn’t know who to choose. Taylor was still afraid of commitment, but Emily was able to tie him down and the two eventually started dating. Adulthood Taylor proposed to Emily in the Dream House garden and they soon after got married. Emily didn’t want kids but Taylor convinced her to have one, thier precious daughter Faith. They lived in the Dream House along with Clare and Ali. Taylor and Emily were strict parents to Faith and wanted her to have perfect grades in school, and as she achieved this, they rewarded her with a puppy Cali. When Faith aged up into a teenager, she Taylor and Emily moved into the city to focus on their careers, where Taylor became the president. Taylor and Emily were still strict on Faith, even setting a 9:00pm curfew, which was eventually change to 11:00pm. Just before Taylor aged up into an elder, he and Emily, unexpectedly, had twins - Violet and Indigo - so they decideded to let Faith live in the city on her own, whilst they moved back into the Dream House with the twins. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Taylor lived in the Dream House with Emily, Violet, Indigo, Jessie and Roxy. Whilst running in the election again, Taylor hired a man named Hervé to help him campaign. Hervé took a liking to Emily and tried to Flirt with Emily which made Taylor very angry. Emily didn’t care about Hervé though, and stuck by Taylor. In the 84th episode of Dream House, Taylor finally decided to retire, but died two days later in the resturant in Willow Creek, whilst he, Emily, the twins, Faith and Kaiden went out for lunch. Trivia * At one point, Clare thought of changing Taylor’s hair to blonde. *Taylor is older than Emily. He is actually the same age as Jessy and Roxy. * Both Taylor and Roxy lived together as teenagers and were foster kids. * Taylor was designed as the opposite of Roxy. Whilst Roxy was a rock chick and was a bit out there, Taylor was a very squeaky clean sim. * He died after going to his last family meal at The Chez Llama. * Taylor has always competed for love: He first went up against Roxy for Jessie, and then he went up against Corey for Emily, and then again against Hervé for Emily. * He and Emily are some of the oldest sims in the series to have children. Their twins, Indigo and Violet, were born days before the two aged up into elders. * Taylor is American * He was the national leader of sims world. Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters